Supernatural The Musical Radio Spots
Radio Spot 1 "Its Musical that everybody is talking about since Jersey Boys,Its Supernatural The Musical,There will be Horror,There will be joy,There will be laughter including bound new original songs,Its Supernatural The Musical Now Playing at Chubby Cheese, Get your tickets or charge by phone,This following show is unsuitable for younger children" Radio Spot 2 "There will be Horror,There will be Joy,Its Supernatural The Musical,a tale of two hunting brothers,an old drunk man(Idjiot)and a fallen angel,its a must see for all the family,its wroth to die for, See Supernatural The Musical only at Chubby Cheese Get your tickets or charge by phone,This following show is unsuitable for younger children" Radio Spot 3(Crowley) "Hi Im Crowley as know as the king of hell,If you don't see Supernatural The Musical,I will come to your house and drag you out and make you into a demon,hope these lossy Winchesters find out see Supernatural The Musical only at anime dreams resort" *This spot aired around Halloween Radio Spot 4 "Forget Straight Outta Compton,Its Supernatural The Musical,The Musical that captured our hearts about two hunting brothers and a fallen angel,Its pure Magic,Five Stars,Must see for all of the family See Supernatural The Musical only at Chubby Cheese,Rated PG,Get your tickets or charge by phone,This following show is unsuitable for younger children" Radio Spot 5(2 Versions) *Version 1 "Can you Brave through the darkness,the horror,or the nightmare,who can stop these demons,find out in Supernatural The Musical only at Chubby Cheese Get your tickets or charge by phone,This following show is unsuitable for younger children" *Version 2 "Can you Brave through the darkness,the horror,or the nightmare,who can stop these demons,find out in Supernatural The Musical only at Anime Dreams Village at Anime Dreams Resort" *That 2 Spots also aired on Halloween Radio Spot 6(Castiel) "Hi Im Castiel The Angel of the lord,if you into fantasy,horror or darkness,then you should see Supernatural The Musical,Its fun for all of the family,Ill See You at Supernatural The Musical,Get Your Tickets Now,Ill Just.....Wait Here Then" Radio Spot 7(Winchesters) "Hi Im Dean and this my brother Sammy(Sam:Im Sam),you should come and see me and my brother at supernatural the musical,Dont tell Cas about our Radio Commercial,See us at supernatural the musical,Get your Tickets now,We will be waiting" Radio Spot 8(Last Chance) "Hurry These no time to lose,Its your Last Chance to See The Musical that Captured our hearts Its Supernatural the musical only at Chubby Cheese One last time before they head to New Home,See Supernatural the musical at Chubby Cheese One Last Time" Radio Spot 9(New Home) "THIS MUSICAL IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE,It just moving into Planet Hollywood Theatre its Supernatural The Musical,a tale of brotherly love that captured our hearts it at its new home,you will love the music,you will love it,its hilarious,see Supernatural The Musical at Planet Hollywood Theatre starting on 6th March" Category:Shows Category:Fanon Category:Radio Spots Category:Anime Dreams Resort Category:Anime Dreams Village Category:Anime Dreans Resort Radio Spots Transcript Category:Anime Dreams Radio Spots Category:Anime Dreams Resort Radio Spots Category:Anime Dreams Resort Spots